


Favoris de Dieu

by AndersAndrew



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, The Fall - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer était le préféré de Dieu. Et il était jaloux de cette affection. Alors il a entamé un travail de sape auprès des humains pour récupérer l'amour de son Père.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favoris de Dieu

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Favori de Dieu  
> Fandom : Mythologie judéo-chrétienne  
> Persos/Couple : Dieu, Lucifer (ou le Diable), Michel, Gabriel, Raphaël, les anges (mention de Caïn et Noé)  
> Rating : T  
> Disclaimer : La Bible est au domaine public  
> Nombre de mots : 1897
> 
> Prompt : Dieu et le Diable. Ta version, tes préférences, que ce soit la morgue de Lucifer se résignant à la chute, revenant négocier avec Dieu, ou un pari entre les deux... Je suis ouverte à tous les kinks que j'ai cités. Pas de gore, de non-con, d'amour à sens unique ou de mauvaise fin, désolée.
> 
> Notes : Ce n'est pas vraiment du slash. Mais il s'agit bien de ma version, avec du angst familial, de la dépendance, de la manipulation et du conflit. C'est donc un peu Hurt/Comfort, mais je trouve que ça finit « bien », même si la relation est loin d'être équilibrée.

De tous les anges de la Création, Lucifer était le préféré de Dieu.  
Il ne l'avait jamais dit, mais les autres l'avaient deviné. On murmurait qu'il était amené à faire de grandes choses. Mais si Dieu avait des projets pour lui, il n'en avait jamais parlé, tout comme il gardait secret tous ses plans.  
Ses voies étaient impénétrables.

Lucifer, au tout début, s'était armé de patience. Il s'était dit, avec naïveté, qu'il saurait attendre que son destin s'accomplisse, qu'il faisait confiance à Dieu pour ça.  
Il éprouvait cependant un certain orgueil à savoir qu'il était spécial à ses yeux, et qu'il allait lui confier une mission importante – même s'il n'avait pas encore connaissance de celle-ci.

Le temps passait, et cette situation lui convenait, car tant que les choses ne changeaient pas, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter.  
Mais les choses changèrent.  
Dieu créa le monde, et c'était beau et bon. Les anges, excités, se demandaient déjà si ce serait leur nouveau chez-eux, et si c'était le cas, ils s'en réjouissaient d'avance, car si le Paradis était un endroit paisible, il était devenu à la longue très lassant.  
Dieu créa les plantes. Les arbres gigantesques, les arbustes plus petits, les baobabs tortueux, les palmiers, les sapins épineux, les érables à la sève sucrée ; les fruits délicieux, ceux plus amers à l'aspect appétissant, aux couleurs changeantes, vert, bleu, marron, violet... ; les fleurs, incroyablement colorées et parfumées, avec leurs formes et leurs tailles variées, de la marguerite toute simple à l'orchidée au motif le plus complexe, tulipe, jonquille, grappe de digitale, pénis de titan à l'odeur de décomposition...  
Dieu créa les animaux, et les anges étaient ravis. Les animaux étaient amusants, ils étaient comme des objets animés de leur vie propre, qui pouvaient bouger, sentir, être, un peu comme eux, mais pas aussi bien, pas aussi bons, pas aussi intelligents. Ils étaient fragiles et les anges les aimaient pour ça.  
Gabriel se fit remarquer en s'essayant lui aussi à la création d'animaux. Peut-être Dieu était-il curieux, car il le laissa faire, bien que l'entreprise déplût à la majorité de ses enfants – à Lucifer en particulier, qui trouvait que ce pouvoir-là ne revenait qu'à Dieu, et à personne d'autre.  
Gabriel créa plusieurs animaux, dont la plupart ne parvinrent guère à survivre – énormes mastodontes reptiliens, créatures volantes membraneuses à bec, grandes volailles féroces dotées de crocs et de griffes tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir. Mais à mesure que le monde se peuplait des animaux que Dieu avait créé, Gabriel réussit à faire naître son premier chef d’œuvre : l’ornithorynque.  
Si Lucifer le trouva ridicule au premier coup d’œil, les autres anges applaudirent, et nulle ne remarqua le premier éclat de jalousie dans la lumière jaillissant de l'archange.  
Gabriel créa le requin lutin, l'okapi, le narval, le aye aye et le blobfish.  
Et puis Dieu s'attela à un nouveau travail.  
Parfois, Lucifer venait le voir, mais Dieu lui cachait ce qu'il faisait. Lucifer tenta de sonder Gabriel, mais celui-ci ignorait également tout des nouveaux projets de Dieu.  
Lucifer demanda sans détour à Dieu si Gabriel était devenu son nouveau favori, et Dieu prit le temps de réfléchir, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.  
« Je ne peux pas nier qu'il a un certain talent pour me dérider. », admit-il enfin, les yeux encore posés sur la dernière création de Gabriel, le sarcophile, horrible petite bestiole agressive, hurlante et puante, et qui, étrangement, le faisait beaucoup rire.   
Il secoua la tête sous le regard anxieux de Lucifer. Il lui adressa un sourire lumineux, ce sourire qu'il lui réservait et qui exprimait une joie simple, spontanée.  
« Mais mon cœur n'a pas changé de place. », répondit-il mystérieusement.  
Le visage de Lucifer se mit à trembler. Dieu lui tendit les bras, et l'archange s'y jeta volontiers pour pleurer.  
L'angoisse de perdre l'affection de Dieu était insupportable.

Peu de temps après, Dieu créa les humains.  
Ils ressemblaient à des singes, et, au début du moins, les anges ne comprenaient pas bien en quoi ils étaient différents. Mais Dieu leurs demandait de ne pas jouer avec eux, de les laisser tranquilles.  
Et Lucifer n'aimait pas ça.   
A mesure qu'ils perdaient leurs poils et leur aspect simiesque, les humains se mirent à faire des choses étranges. Ils peignaient sur les murs de leur grotte, ils enterraient leurs morts ; ils commençaient même à utiliser des objets pour chasser...et faire du feu.  
Ce dernier acte inquiéta les anges autant qu'il les impressionna. Cela prouvait donc que les humains pouvaient réfléchir et faire preuve de logique !  
Aucun d'entre eux ne soupçonna l'intervention de Lucifer. Mais Dieu, lui, n'était pas dupe.  
« J'avais interdit que l'on se mêla des affaires humaines. », rugit-il avec colère.  
\- Je leurs ait rendu service ! Ils mourraient, sans moi !, s'offusqua Lucifer.  
Au fond, il avait cru que Dieu le féliciterait pour avoir sauvé ses protégés du froid et des ténèbres. Qu'il serait fier. Qu'il arrêterait de sans cesse féliciter Gabriel pour ses horribles créations, Michel pour être si fidèle, et Raphaël pour ses soins attentifs. Et l'ignorer, lui.  
Lui qui n'avait aucun « talent » particulier. Il n'était ni utile, ni loyal. Il commençait à avoir des doutes. Dieu lui avait promis une place d'importance – enfin, il ne l'avait jamais dit clairement, et Lucifer se demandait s'il n'avait pas cru en des illusions.  
Il se sentait lésé. Il avait voulu agir par lui-même, prouver qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un joli minois que l'on admirait sans jamais le toucher.  
\- A ta prochaine intervention, je serais obligé de sévir, menaça Dieu.  
Il était grand et impressionnant, les yeux remplis d'orage et la voix grondante de tonnerre, mais Lucifer n'était pas intimidé. Il était déçu.  
\- Alors fais-le tout de suite, grinça-t-il. Parce que je n'arrêterais pas.  
Dieu haussa un sourcil, ombrageux, l'air à la fois étonné et soucieux de cette menace à peine voilée de désobéissance ; c'était une première.   
Cependant, lorsqu'il s'en fut, l'archange diffusait une lueur pâle et frissonnante qui le fit sourire de plaisir. De toutes ses créations, il était la meilleure : celui qui portait la lumière.   
Il ne savait pas encore avec précision où cela les conduirait, par quels chemins tortueux Lucifer allait passer. Mais une chose était sûre : quand il l'avait créé, il avait voulu en faire un être spécial, capable de l'égaler.  
Quand Lucifer sera prêt à prendre place à ses côtés, alors il pourra lui confier ce qu'il a toujours désiré.  
Mais jusque là, il lui faudra encore attendre.

Les humains avaient beau être conscients, pour Lucifer ils ne valaient guère mieux que les diables de Tasmanie, ces infâmes marsupiaux. « S'il devait exister un supplice sur Terre, c'était de se retrouver dans un terrier peuplé de diables de Tasmanie en train de manger », se disait Lucifer. Et l'idée de tester sa théorie sur l'un de ces êtres si précieux à Dieu lui traversa l'esprit. Mais même s'il était insolent, il ne se voyait pas commettre un acte aussi pernicieux. L'amour de Dieu prenait encore bien trop de place dans ses préoccupations pour qu'il osa lui déplaire à ce point.  
Néanmoins, quand personne ne regardait, il descendait sur Terre, et cette fois, pas pour aider.

Les anges commençaient vraiment à se demander ce que Dieu avait fabriqué avec les humains. Ils étaient devenus tordus, bizarres.  
Mauvais.  
Il n'y avait pas encore de mot pour les désigner, car le Mal n'existait pas avant l'apparition des humains. Mais c'était ça : ils étaient mauvais, méchants. Pas stupides, non, toutefois leur intelligence les rendait encore plus cruels les uns envers les autres.  
Cela n'avait pas pu venir d'eux spontanément.  
Dieu confia à Michel la charge d'enquêter pour découvrir les causes de cette déformation chez ses chères créatures.  
Michel n'était pas le plus malin des archanges, mais il était borné, et malgré tous ses tours, Lucifer ne parvînt pas à le détourner de sa tâche. Raphaël le soupçonnait peut-être, mais il ne disait rien : ce n'était pas son rôle.  
Les humains prétendaient que c'était la faute du Diable. Ils disaient qu'il avait introduit le péché dans leur jardin d'Eden.   
Michel ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, et il en tira la conclusion qu'ils étaient fous.  
\- Diable ? Comment un marsupial aurait-il pu faire de Caïn un assassin ?, marmonna Michel pour lui-même, l'air hébété sous ses longs cheveux blonds.  
\- Dieu n'avait pas toute sa tête quand il les a créé, insista sournoisement Lucifer. Ils sont ratés.  
Michel secoua la tête sans comprendre. Il rendit son verdict à Dieu.  
Celui-ci appela Gabriel.  
\- Descend sur Terre prévenir Noé que je vais faire le ménage. Qu'il construise une arche afin d'accueillir les animaux que je désire sauver. Et qu'il prenne garde qu'elle soit bien étanche.  
Lucifer, qui écoutait aux portes, plissa les yeux, mécontent. Il allait devoir recommencer tout son travail de sape.  
Cela dit, il avait du temps à revendre.

Dieu soupira.  
« Crois-tu que je sois aveugle ? Que je n'ai pas vu ton petit jeu ? »  
Lucifer rougit mais ne nia pas.  
\- Je t'avais prévenu, pourtant, dit-il avec une assurance feinte.  
Son aîné et créateur le fixa de son regard le plus perçant. Il y avait une lueur d'amusement qui brillait dans ses pupilles. Et au delà du reste – du fait qu'il le délaissait, qu'il s'occupait plus des humains que de lui, qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné de responsabilités ni de mission pour les choses vraiment importantes – Lucifer détesta cette condescendance paternaliste qui le reléguait toujours au rang d'inférieur.  
C'était peut-être orgueilleux de sa part, mais il voulait plus.  
\- Je ne suis pas un de tes jouets !, prétendit-il fièrement.  
\- Ah non, tu crois ?, le taquina son créateur. Crois-tu que je n'avais pas prévu que tu te rebellerais ?  
Lucifer s'étrangla :  
\- Je ne me suis pas rebellé !!  
Le regard de Dieu s'adoucit.  
\- Tu le feras.

La chute fut inexorable. Elle prit plus de temps que les hommes ne l'écrivirent par la suite – mais quand on connaît déjà l'histoire, c'est plus facile de prévoir à l'avance ce qui va arriver.  
Pour leur part, les anges furent surpris...et divisés. Certains partageaient l'avis de Lucifer sur les humains et quittèrent le Paradis à ses côtés.  
La plupart resta lâchement à l'écart du conflit. Michel plaida cœur et âme pour celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Néanmoins, Dieu resta inflexible.  
Gabriel pleura des jours entiers au départ de Lucifer. Il ne fût plus jamais le même après ça.  
Raphaël ne dit rien. Mais il s'enferma quelque part où nulle ne put le trouver. Il y est encore.  
Lucifer n'était pas le plus à plaindre. Il souffrait de la situation, tout en refusant de montrer quoique ce soit.  
L'orgueil, encore une fois.  
Il montra à ses suppôts comment construire un nouveau Paradis. Ce qu'ils réussirent à fabriquer n'y ressemblait guère, mais c'était chez-eux.  
Ils s'installèrent. Et ils prospérèrent, bon gré, mal gré.

« Je suis fier de toi, Lucifer, porteur de lumière. », déclara Dieu en admirant les efforts de son favori pour arriver à son niveau.  
Rien n'était bon sans un compagnon avec qui tout partager à armes égales. Et à cet égard, Lucifer se montrait un très bon adversaire...et un excellent partenaire pour cette longue, très longue existence qu'allait être la leur.


End file.
